Eternal Life, Eternal Hell
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: Because what I want is gone to sleep forever is what I yearn for, what I truly wish for, but why is it my heart tells me that what I desire is before, me but yet so far away. This is my Eternal Life, my Eternal hell
1. Eternal Sleep

**Eternal Life, Eternal Hell**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing!)**

Eternal sleep was all she wished for. This time when she wakes up the sound of a cello wouldn't greet her ears, nor would the piercing dark eyes gaze upon her figure fixated on her health. When she fell he wouldn't be there to catch her, and all that was left of him were her memories engraved deep in her chest. As she opened her eyes tears cascaded gently down her pale cheeks, and she knew that it was time to face the world without him. She fell forward out of her cocoon her flowing hair covering her naked form. Weakened she slowly crawled out pushing things out of the way. As she finally pushed the stone door she got on her knees enjoying the feeling of the sun on her cheeks. As she opened her eyes once more she looked down at her figure and gasped remembering the event that happened before tears overwhelmed her as the thought of shedding so much blood has once again burdened her until she shifted her gaze and letting out a gasp. Dragging her body she picked up a rose a blue ribbon tied to it, and let out a small cry holding the rose to her chest even as the thorns scratched her chest it just instantly healed. Saya failed to notice a car stopping, or the sound of feet climbing the stairs all she heard was a gasp and someone shouting her name.

"SAYA!" the sound frightened her and her first instinct was to call out her companions name, but then it hit her hard, that he was no longer there.

"Haji…" she whispered tears springing to her eyes.

"Saya, it's me Kai." She looked up to the source of the voice calling her and a sudden realization dawned on her. She was at the Miyagusuku family grave the place where the previous events started, the events which lead to his departure. All she could do was throw her arms around his neck and let all the pain out.

"Rin why is auntie crying?" Saya raised her head and noticed two large pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Auntie Saya please don't cry your making me sad." She looked slightly worried before another voice broke in

"Kira shush." Saya then looked up and gave the girls a smile. Extending her arms wide the girls understood and embraced there mother figure.

"Kai get Auntie Saya the blanket in the car." Kai immediately understanding had left leaving the twin girls and Saya behind.

"Auntie Saya, you're really early." Rin stated bluntly. Saya shook her head and only then realized that the girls seemed young. She had expected when she woke up the twins to be much older and Kai as well. Shaking her head she gave no response she didn't feel like replying. A few minutes later Kai had draped a blanket around her figure and the four had set off towards the car one of the twins holding a Pink rose in her hands that went unnoticed by all.

After arriving it was evident that Saya was exhausted. Slowly they lead her towards her room. It looked untouched as if abandoned, but at the same time it was clean no dust, Kai must go there everyday to keep it clean.

"We kept it clean for you." Rin had said looking up hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. Saya smiled gratefully of course all she felt like doing was falling onto the bed and continuing her sleep she didn't wish to bear the truth of life, she had wounds that were etched into her that never seemed to heal and the only one who could mend it was gone. Understanding that Saya wished to be alone Kira had grabbed on to Kais, and her sister's hand pulling them out of the room. Saya grateful nodded and collapsed on the bed instantly falling asleep.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal her crimson red orbs scanning the room. She jumped out of bed dragging the blanket with her. Her eyes then snapped towards the window, the song seemed to be calling her. Looking outside the figure of someone was before her playing a tune that has been haunting her in her sleep. Saya completely awake had jumped out of the window dragging the blanket, but as she got closer the person had seemed to get farther stretching her hands out she tried to scream his name but no sound resonated from her throat. Collapsing to the ground she began to cry. Untill everything became dark and Saya had truly awakened. Something hot had been on her cheeks and she realized that it was tears. Not being able to hold them back anymore she got dressed and attempted to leap out of the window, but before being able to do that a feeling of dread had spread upon her making her shiver and her world turned black.

**A/N: My first Blood+ fanfic and its not so great its so late over here and I honestly need to sleep so this will quench your reading for now until tomorrow which I will re-read this and laugh at my mistakes then fix this up and next chapter will be MUCH longer this is sort of like a start up so enjoy for now! **


	2. Lose Control

**Eternal Life, Eternal Hell**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all)**

"_Saya. Saya." _

"_Hm Haji…HAJI."_

"_Saya, wake up now come on." _

Her eyes had snapped open to reveal her glazed orbs. It was empty, as if there was no sign of life, no sign of hope.

_Hope_

The word so foreign to her mind, as if the word never existed, and yet the sound of it was tattooed in her heart, it would never cease to confuse her. Why would such a word exist if it wasn't true a false sense of security and she hated it.

"Saya, are you alright?" It was Kai her heart dropped she no longer wished to live, why was she created, why did they have to find her mother and pull her out of her womb, why did the give her cocoon blood. It was fate, and at the moments she hated fate, and felt like this was her own story of Romeo and Juliet.

"Auntie Saya let's go outside and play then you could teach us how to use a sword." Rin had asked, it had become obvious that she was the loud one, she was exactly like her mother Diva, young energetic, optimistic, and bore the same crystal blue eyes. The other one seemed to be quiet, pessimistic, calm and reserved her eyes glowed wine red like her own it was. Getting up she turned her back to her family and shook her head a tear escaping her eyes as she turned around and forced a smile.

"Don't follow me." Saya jumped out of the open window and up onto the roof, she quickly ran far away.

"AUNTIE SAYA!" Rin screamed trying to get onto the ledge of the window, Kai holding her back and shook his head.

"Let her be sis, its better that she deals with this herself." Oddly it was Kira who replied.

"But she doesn't know he gave her this rose."

"Your sister is right its best she found out herself."

Rin slightly upset nodded her head but she couldn't prevent the tears from leaking from the corners of her eyes. Kira had held on to her sister embracing her allowing her to let out all the sadness.

"_She's growing up too fast, Saya come back home safely for their sakes." _Kai thought.

-----

"I see she's awake already."

"Wow she's a lot like her mother, the red eyed Kunoichi."

"Ah yes I remember the day she used her manipulation and charm against me, she never did let her emotions get in the way."

"Brother have you forgotten, it was her love that brought Saya and Diva."

"It was also what brought upon the true end of one of the most feared women of her time."

"Ah yes I still can't forget how the way her eyes penetrated through my skin has captivated me. "A beauty, hopefully her daughter won't make the same mistake."

---

Children looked up in wonder, parents telling them it were only a hallucination, Saya streaked through the air leaving nothing more than a trail of blue behind her, and this wasn't only her speed, but the tears she was shedding, for her past life, for her family, and for her love. Saya had stopped jumping and froze on top of a building. She had noticed that she was near the beach and had stopped. Jumping down she walked and sat down on the sand enjoying the feel of it beneath her fingers, but the thought continued to nag at her. She refered to Haji as her love, is that what she truly felt. Did she not call him just a friend to 'Sonya' who turned out to be Grigory Efimovich Rasputin and was a Chevalier. Now she thought of him as more than a friend, and much closer than a brother, she wanted him to b by her said, and as she replayed him whispering that he loved her, at that moment she wanted to tell him that she felt the same, but the balcony came crashing on him and ended his life.

"_No." _

She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe that he was dead. She could feel him calling to her, it was her time to respond to him. To comfort him, to show him that she cared the same way he showed her. Standing up Saya had a new goal, it was to find Haji. Saya had taken a step and for a moment the sound of a Cello resonated from behind her, spinning around a blur was all she could see before his name escaped her lips and she collapsed, not thinking Saya instantly dug her teeth into the persons neck savoring the taste.

"All that was heard was a cry for help before submitting to the pain. Saya opened her eyes and looked at the man sprawled on the floor. He was stained in blood, his neck continuously oozing. Saya shaken up and afraid had stepped back before bumping into a figure.

"I'm glad I get to see you again my dear." was all she was able to hear before she collapsed into the arms of the man before her, a glimmer of blonde was all that she could recognize.

**A/N: Hope you like it I know I promised it would be longer, but I want this to sort of be the beginning of the whole story, if anyone can guess who the Blondie is I can give you a preview of next chapter hope you enjoy it and I would like to thank**

**dramafreak000, Tristone, jenki-des-hoshii, simmie, and PreyoftheDemons thanks you so much you guys kick ass '-!**


	3. Han

**Eternal Life, Eternal Hell**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all)**

This was the last thing she needed, to wake up in a room she's never been in before, but it had felt so familiar, as if all those years ago had re-happened again.

"Why do you continue to fight?"

Saya's eyes snapped towards the source of the voice at first she thought she was dreaming, but everything seemed so real.

"N…Nathan?"

"In the flesh."

"But I killed you, with my own blood, it's impossible."

"On the contrary it is quiet possible, you see I'm not who I seem." he sat at the edge of the bed smiling at her lovingly. Saya stayed quiet words couldn't describe how she felt; the silence grew so tense Nathan let out a laugh before continuing.

"Saya, dig down deep into your blood, do you sense Diva's blood flowing within me?"

Saya was taken back by the question, but none the less she reached out and places her hand on his shoulder, it felt weird, an emotion had overwhelmed her and it felt as though warmth had spread.

"I sense another, but I though me and Diva were the last ones." Saya had felt the tingling feeling of confusion course through her body.

"You are, but this is all linked to your mother."

"My… my mother?"

"Yes, what a dazzling women she was, she was my bride, her departure changed my views of love and well I've taken a liking to the same gender." He said smiling sheepishly. Saya nodded her head.

"That is exactly why I never harmed you, if I did, I would be harming myself, but I'm so sorry Saya, I promised your mother I would raise you two together, but Amshel and Joel had gotten in the way. When your mother died I tried to extract you two from the womb, but I was attacked by your blood father, who which your mother despised."

"If she despised him so much then why did she conceive us with him, she's the reason why this all started, if I had never been born…"

"Don't speak such foul words, mommy wouldn't want her favourite to turn bad."

"Favourite?"

"Ah yes when the mother is pregnant, she could see through the cocoon to her children, and she saw that you had the exact same eyes as her she loved you so much more, unfortunately Diva was the child to bear her fathers blood, nonetheless, she still cared for Diva."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because of the will of your mother you were luckier, that's why I stayed with Diva, Saya I love you, you are my child, but you were happier, despite your cold exterior in the past, deep down you had Haji by your side, and for that I wanted to watch afar, hoping that I could fulfill the promise I made to your mother."

"And did you?"

"Partially…" the look in his eyes told her that he was hiding something deep.

"Nathan who was my mother."

"You will eventually find out Saya." At this Saya had began to blush and looked up.

"Nathan may I ask one last question?" she looked up fiddling with her thumbs. He on the other hand raised a brow wondering what she was about to ask.

"It's about myself and Haji."

"Then please continue."

"I was just wondering if…"

--------------------------

A man gazed deep inside listening to the conversation that played out in front of him.

"My dear Saya, why is it that you cannot detect the most obvious, it's coursing through your blood, you are the daughter of the fourth beauty of China."

--------------------

Nathan smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes there is a way, but this may cause a risk."

"A risk…"

"Saya, this is a crystallized piece of Diva, because Diva's blood lost it potency, it won't harm you, but it might still harm them."

"Nathan it's the only way I want to be happy, isn't that what you wish."

"I do but your well being is also important, Saya I don't wish to tell you, but I'm willing to tell you where to find the answer, your mother has written everything you need to know in a small journal she kept, it is hidden in the castle in which your mother resided in Pizhou City, whatever people may tell you about your mother believe that she was real and what people may tell is also not true."

"Wait what was it called in my mother time?"

"Xiapi why?"

"Nathan was my mother part of the Han dynasty?"

"Your quite right dear Saya, and for that I think it is best you rest for now, because tomorrow morning you should tell your family, but don't worry what you seek will be obtained, but only if your heart truly desires it." Slightly confused Saya sighed and nodded her head, she was still taking everything in but strangely it seemed that everything would fall into place soon, all she had to do next was find out more about the Han Dynasty and more about her mother."

-------

I want to write more but I can't because I want people to think a little bit more, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm truly sorry for not updating, I have been going through a lot for the past few weeks, but I'm fine now. Anyways the answer was Nathan only two were able to get this, but congrats to everyone else my reward is a quicker update ok?? Anyways I would like to say thanks to the following:

**dramafreak000, Tristone, jenki-des-hoshii, simmie, PreyoftheDemons, fairyskye, Oxygen Pirate, angel-wing2081 (guest), Angel of Twisted Souls, and a HUGE thank you to OtakuCat for all the moral and mental support, and for listening to my poor excuse for not being able to update so thank you all its a pleasure to know that peopel enjoy my writing!!**

**So people please countinue to review **

**Nanashi Tsumura  
**


	4. Intellect

**Eternal Life, Eternal Hell**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all)**

Life had taken a turn for the second time, the pain of isolation welled up inside her boiling away at her inner organ. Saya had searched everything she could before during and after the Han dynasty, the only person that was interesting was the dancer Diao Chan, it wasn't the fact that she was women who stuck by her love, but that there was nothing written about her in history. It was as if she was created from thin air falling perfectly into a tale adding romance to what has been a stale story. Saya sighed shaking her head she got up stretching her legs making up her mind that the next morning she would leave with Nathan to China. _"…what you seek will be obtained, but only if your heart truly desires it." _What could he mean by that, once again another enigma has been thrown into the labyrinth of her thoughts. She knew what she had to do and walked back inside leaving her room and entering the sitting room where Nathan sat a glass of wine held elegantly.

"I'm ready, when will we leave."

"Tomorrow morning, be ready by then." Saya nodded her head understanding that when he meant by be ready was that he wanted her to bid her family goodbye. She left to her room getting dressed in black leather pants and her trench coat. Her hair had been cut as it had after Riku died, to her it was a symbol of loss, this time it was the loss of her own past.

Standing on the ledge of the balcony she jumped gracefully towards the next building, those who looked up could only see a streak of blue.

----------------------------

"She's on the move towards **Xiapi** currently known as **Pizhou** City my Lord."

"You fool I already know what it's called." The man sneered looking down at the man cowering in front of his feet.

"I'm sorry my lord…p…please forgive me." He said bowing on his knees.

"Now leave me to my quarters and don't return unless with my food."

"Y…yes my l…lord." The man said bowing out of the room.

-------------------------------------

Saya had stood outside of her home, the thought if Kai and the girls flooded her mind and at that moment she would have turned and ran away, but a stronger force had pushed her forward and she opened the room to nothing more than darkness. Turning towards the stairs she walked up startled by the sight of Kira who eyes reflected her own. The young child eyes seem to bear so much wisdom, it was a wonder as to why she looked so young but spoke like a women.

"We won't ask you to stay, but you have to come back, we don't want to be alone." Her eyes were pleading with Saya's and as Kira's eyes flashed brighter a understanding had passed between the two. Saya walked towards the girl and hugged her a feeling of warmth spread through her.

"Because he knows your home, but this time he'll wait for you." Saya's eyes widened her niece had looked at her innocently as if she knew something that Saya herself didn't know. The girl had extended her hands brandishing a pale pink rosewith a blue ribbon tied to it, a smile spread to Saya's lips and she kissed the girl on her cheek taking the flower.

"I always hated this one." Saya said and for the first time in years she laughed, Kira broke into a smile and she too began to laugh she seemed to understand what the joke was.

"Auntie Saya can I tell you a secret?" Saya nodded and leaned her ear in her eyes turned huge in surprise and she looked at her niece digesting what she said.

"So you mean to say is that you and your sister have …"

"Saya?" Kai had stuck his head out of the living room Rin coming outside with her.

"AUNITE SAYA!" Rin ran towards her and flung her arms around Saya tackling her to the ground. Saya smiled righting herself and Rin up standing to look Kai straight in the eye.

"Are you here to stay?" he asked. Saya sighed knowing she would have to explain everything.

----------------

Kai seemed to be understanding he nodded.

"And I cant come." Saya nodded.

"I also can't hold you back." Once again Saya nodded. Kai frowned and got up.

"I knew this would happen one day, I just hoped that it wasn't now."

"Will you come back?" asked Rin her twinkling blue eyes glistening with tears as her hope were crushed. Saya nodded before and idea came to mind she ran into her room retrieving her sword and slowly she pulled out her adopted father's crystallized blood.

"I will have to come back this is very special to me,. But you must promise to keep it safe." Rin's eyes shone before accepting the gift and her eyes seemed to glow bright blue before returning to their normal state. Rin touched Saya's hand and Saya nodded the stood up and turned away hoping that she would return soon to her family.

-----

Upon arriving Nathan seemed to be waiting and ushered her to sit down on the arm chair. Saya accepted.

"Before we leave tomorrow I have one more thing to say, but please do not be mad." Saya nodded listening intently.

"Saya this is speculation, but I believe that your mother, well she was, her death was not unintentional." Saya froze still trying to draw in what he said.

"You mean to say…"

"She tried to get rid of herself in hopes of getting rid of you two." For Saya this came as a hard blow. After believing that she would find out about a mother who could have taken care of the two maybe even allowed Saya to feel like she did belong in the world, was really a mother who didn't even care about the well being of her own daughters.

"But she did care, she really did."

"My dearest Saya you are like my own child, I loved your mother, but even adults make mistakes."

"You're lying, mom would never betray myself and Diva, she knew we were inside her, she would never."

"She was one of the beauties you know, a creature I could never keep my eyes off, and as her sisters Chevalier did as he did she had been to sad to carry on, she tried to get rid of you two, come to think of it she never told me her intentions, but there is something so different about your mother, that's why I want you to come with me, I want to help you, I don't want you and Haji to repeat the same mistake, to follow through with the same promises."

"Promises, please tell me."

"I'm sorry, but that is one question that you must figure out on your own."

Saya sat back tears had overwhelmed her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"But this is only speculation right?"

"Yes, but it is very likely and I wanted to tell you know so that whatever you find out you will be ready."

"…_what you seek will be obtained, but only if your heart truly desires it." _Saya said under her breath Nathan nodded his head.

"Understand Saya that this may lead to your past, but also to your future and as I said before, do not believe what you hear."

"Nathan what was my mother's name?" Nathan smiled a genuine smile.

"I remember when I met her in Russia the day she spoke her name it made me fall in love with her instantly when ever she was outside it was a new moon, I always believed that she made it shy away." Saya waited patiently, but when he never replied she gave an exasperated groan before murmuring her name.

"One of the beauties has that exact description."

"Oh and who is that?" he said in a teasing manner.

"Diao Chan." She muttered and then she realized that, that must be the reason why there was no record of her, because she was a Chiropteran and that must have meant all records of her must have been destroyed.

"Well then Saya it is best you get some rest we leave early tomorrow at dawn and I don't fancy having to nudge you awake." Her smiled knowing that Saya knew who her mother was, but nothing about her past.

**Finally Chapter four! I'll be honest with you guys I had this up and the my brother never allowed on the PC and when I went on it my file was deleted, and then I got toooo lazy to retype it again. Yes I know I'm ashamed of myself, but at least I admitted it and I have come clean, so please at least give me a 5 minutes head start before you chase me with your torches and pitchforks its all I ask for I don't do very well with angry mobs, and unfortunately my legs are already sore from running all day today so I wouldn't do very good in trying to escape!!**

**Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing guys that goes to** **dramafreak000, Tristone, jenki-des-hoshii, simmie, PreyoftheDemons, fairyskye, Oxygen Pirate, angel-wing2081 (guest), Angel of Twisted Souls,** **Deshwitat'slover, AsterSky and if I missed someone I give you full permission to chase after me without giving me a head start!**


	5. Open up part1

**Eternal Life, Eternal Hell**

**(Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing the same disclaimer over and over again, so this is my last one! I do not own anything, not the characters, or the anime, or the movie, nothing at all because if I did I would be sitting at a huge mahogany desk thinking jotting down ideas for the next movie following the events of blood+) **

Saya had opened her eyes, the darkness still engulfed her room and she peered at her alarm clock the numbers were glowing a bright red which read 3:00. Irritated because of the lack of sleep, and also excited that they would be leaving to China soon. Getting dressed in a long black trench coat and dark jeans she crept outside only to find that she was not the only one awake. Finally remembering that Chevaliers don't sleep she began to walk normally and sat on the opposite arm chair looking on the floor unable to speak.

"Unable to sleep Saya?" he asked forcing her to look up at him. She nodded slowly her eyes seemed to hold no emotion at all. Nathan stood up and walked to the kitchen returning with a glass filled with a deep shade of dark red liquid. Realization dawned and her eyes shone brightly before returning to their darker state. Nathan slid the drink towards her and at first she hesitated to drink it.

"You need it, so you can be strong I wouldn't want you collapsing on me." He said a hint of humor etched into his words. Saya grunted and accepted the drink drowning the liquid her throat burning for more after draining the last drop. Nathan laughed making Saya give him a questioning look.

"You and Diva are sisters after all, it seems you both share a big appetite for blood." he said once more making his way to the kitchen with Saya's glass returning with two which he place in front of Saya. She greedily eyed the two glasses and enjoyed the two drinks savoring the flavor, whoever said the blood tasted metallic was wrong because to her it tasted sweet. When finished she seemed to look intently upon Nathan waiting for him to say something.

"Now why is my dear Saya so depressed." He said breaking the silence making Saya jerk her head towards him. She shook her head not knowing herself. Nathan had an amused look on his face before looking towards the sun.

"Just like your mother, she would always go silent when one of Chevaliers is too far away, you don't feel him do you?" he asked. Saya raised a brow and gave him a questioning look. Nathan let out a hallow laugh before his look instantly hardened. Saya felt a shiver run up and down her spine she didn't speak nor did she move, she felt that if she did Nathan would lash out at her, but the silence didn't suggest either so she opened her lips to ask a question before Nathan's voice cut across her making her close her mouth instantly.

"Whenever I was gone she would send me these odd messages in my brain, I'm not implying I knew telepathy, but it was like messages of her yearning for me." He said a smile gracing his lips, but as he continued his voice grew darker.

"But then she just stopped, she never sent them out again and it was because she felt she had something else." Nathan let it sink in before something swelled in Saya's throat, she felt like she shouldn't hear what he was going to say next, but kept silent which allowed Nathan to continue.

"When I returned it seemed your mother had found herself another Chevalier, he became her favourite and for that left Russia in return to China, for she couldn't bear to be far from home or far from him as he left to China." Saya wanted to ask why she had left in the first place, but decided against it.

"And so I was her beloved first, but he was her favourite, the same way Solomon was Diva's favourite in the beginning, and how Haji yours." He paused, and this time Saya knew she would be allowed to speak.

"So you want me to try to… to send out these feelings to Haji." She asked him wondering how she could do it.

"No I want you to actually open up that connection with him, more than just words, more than just feelings open up your heart to him, then and only then you can get back Haji." Saya gave him a quizzical look and Nathan shook his head.

"I cannot tell my dear, you must learn it on your own." Saya let out a sigh, it was the same as the last time, last time regaining her memories, this time it was all about regaining her skills, so far she can wield a sword, although she was sure that that was more like muscle memory, she could run extremely fast, to hear things inaudible to the human ear, and Saya noticed that she could change her hair and a few minor parts of her body, but that was it. Now she had to learn how to get a stronger connection with her Chevalier. Saya was about to ask another question, but Nathan abruptly stood up indicating that she did so as well.

"It's time to leave." He said his positive persona returning looked outside and realized the sun was almost about to rise. With a sudden realization that they had been talking for a long time, Saya stood up and ran to the room she currently inhabited, she pulled out her sword and looked at the place where her father's crystallized blood should have been she smiled to herself and picked up her things. She closed her eyes thinking

"_I will return for you Kira, and I'll come back with him, so we can all live together." _Saya left the room and followed Nathan out the door they walked to the back of the building to where it faced an alleyway. The jumped out of the window and Nathan took off in a streak of blue with Saya following closely behind.

-----------------------

"Is she on the move?"

"Y…yes master."

"Good, you are serving me well for that you are relieved of all duties for today."

"Thank you master." He flung himself to the floor in a deep bow and left quickly before his 'master' changed his mind.

-------------------------------

Arriving at the docks Saya had held her sword, the person who was waiting in front of the massive boat seemed not to mind in the least to see two people arrive suddenly one carrying a sword. The man ushered them in up entering Saya heard something that sounded like a big explosion running towards the source a man or half man who seemed to be towering over then stood a look of pure malice. Saya pulled out her sword and was about to run her hand over the blade but Nathan shook his head.

"It's a futile attempt the only thing that will work is your mother's blood." Saya looked at him oddly.

"Luckily I have just that." Nathan pulled from inside him a vile that held a dark red liquid he handed it to Saya who knew what to do. Opening the vial she poured a small amount of the blood on the blade watching as it made its way down the blade.

"Saya now." called out Nathan's voice. She broke out of her trance of watching the blood and charged forwards she brought down her sword which narrowly missed and felt herself being pushed back to the other side of the dock. Saya felt deep within herself the yearning for Haji, how much she needed him and on impulse a strong feeling over whelmed her and a distant voice called out.

"_Fight Saya, I'll find you soon." _Saya's eyes was glowing a bright red and charged once again this time anticipation coursed through her body. The beast dodged as she expected and she swung her leg around colliding with its stomach. It groaned and she found her opening, bringing her sword around she sliced as hard as she could through the beast something hot sprayed onto her face, and then the body fell to the floor a large mark stretching from it's side up to its shoulder. She could feel its blood all over her and watched as the body slowly crystallized and hardened. Saya turned towards Nathan who seemed to be fighting off the beast with an oddly shaped dagger. It was zigzagged, but the blade itself was sharp and the tip of it pointy.

"I almost did it.' She said referring to opening up to Haji. Nathan understood her meaning and nodded they turned towards the boat ready to dock. The man near their boat seemed to be standing at the docks looking as though nothing had happened; it seemed that he knew about everything. Saya then heard someone calling her name and as she turned around saw Lulu running towards her, her hood covering her face as the gloves covered her hands. Saya smiled at the girl and hugged her. Lulu looked up knowingly and said rather bluntly.

"I'm coming too." This forced Nathan to let out a sigh and nod. Lulu turned to him and let out a gasp in horror.

"But I thought he was dead?" she got into a fighting position already brandishing her axe. Saya put an arm on Lulu indicating that she put down her axe.

"I'll explain everything, but its best we do it inside where the sun won't get to you." And with that the three of them made there way inside the boat anticipation eradicating from Lulu.

**((This was going to be sooo much longer, but I cut it in half and made it two separate chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed and those who didn't I deserved it lol, and besides I hope you really are reading it if not I understand, if you are thank you!!))**


End file.
